Fuuinjutsu: Shikifujin
by shinseina
Summary: (Update Bagian 4 - terima kasih atas motivasinya) Dengan jutsu ini Sandaime berhasil mencegah Orochimaru. Dengan jutsu ini Yondaime dapat menghentikan Madara. Dengan jutsu ini Uzumaki Naruto membunuh Sasuke. Dengan jutsu ini dia berharap bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. /Time Travel/
1. Intro

**NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuuinjutsu: Shikifujin**

_**Intro**_

* * *

Dia bisa mendengar dentingan logam yang sangat familiar, walau samar. Ada beberapa gerakan identik di sekelilingnya, dia benar-benar bisa merasakan mereka tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak mau merespon dengan benar.

"Naruto! Bertahanlah!"

Aneh sekali, dia membatin. Baru kali ini Sakura-chan memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu. Apa saat ini dia benar-benar terlihat sekarat?

Dia berusaha keras membuka mata namun percobaan itu malahan membuat kelopak matanya semakin lengket. Sekali berhasil membukanya, yang dia lihat adalah sosok Shinigami yang pucat-kurus mengerikan, menjulang di belakang wajah sedih Sakura dan Sai... dan tubuh Sasuke.

Kali ini dia mendengar suara Sai, "Hentikan, Sakura... dia memakai jutsu itu. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

Aneh, dia membatin sekali lagi. Bukankah tubuhnya sudah tak berguna? Tapi kenapa dia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara?!

"Diam Sai! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hei, Sakura—,"

"Naruto!"

Dia, sekali lagi, mencoba. Sekarang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terasa kebas, meraih sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa dia lihat dari sudut pandangnya saat ini. Beruntung dia berhasil menangkap sesuatu, atau… 'sesuatu' itukah yang berhasil menangkap tangannya?

Masa bodoh. 'Sesuatu' ini hangat sekali. Dia tidak akan pernah melepasnya… tidak akan pernah! Sambil berpikir begitu dia mencoba lagi dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibir. Mungkin dia berhasil, karena seseorang berteriak dengan suara Kiba,

"Syukurlahh Hinata~ lihat... Dia masih bisa nyengir! Jangan dengarkan si Sai!"

Bahkan mengucapkan 'maaf, aku pergi duluan' pun tak bisa dia lakukan.

* * *

"Sial...,"

* * *

Hanya kata itu yang terucap setelah si Shinigami mengulurkan tangan berkuku-nya ke tubuh Naruto.


	2. Fuuin 1

**NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuuinjutsu: Shikifujin**

_**Chapter 1: And Kami-sama elsewhere **_

_**makes it different for some reasons, I knew it!**_

* * *

Naruto mengumpat keras-keras. Dia tak berusaha memelankan suaranya bahkan di umpatan kedua dan ketiga, toh yang bisa mendengar hanya dirinya sendiri dan Kyuubi.

Lagipula Kyuubi jelas-jelas tidak berusaha mendengarnya setelah mengatakan, _"Kalau kau membatalkan kontrak segel ini. Akan kuberitahu apa yang telah terjadi."_

Beberapa saat lalu (Naruto tak tahu, 'beberapa saat' itu setara dengan berapa menit atau berapa helaan nafas), dia yakin sekali _nyaris_ membiarkan segel empat elemen terbuka. Dan dia sangat yakin Kyuubi sempat terlepas.

"Rubah sial... oke kalau kau nggak mau cerita. Nah, aku—,"

Tapi pembicaraan mengenai Fuuinjutsu Jinchuuriki membuatnya teringat pada Fuuinjutsu tertentu.

"Aku... Kita berdua... mati 'kan? Eh, atau ada di perut Shinigami...? Kok nggak ada bedanya..."

Tapi Kyuubi mendengus, "Menurutmu?"

Naruto menghiraukannya dan melihat sekeliling, "Aku nggak lihat Sasuke. Bukankah seharusnya kami harus terus bertarung di dalam perut Shinigami?"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak ingat!?"

"Dengar. Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi!"

Sekali lagi, Kyuubi mendengus. Lalu dia terkekeh, "Waktunya bangun... G_aki_."

* * *

Ada yang salah dengan matanya. Dia seharusnya ada dalam perut Shinigami 'kan? Memangnya di dalam perut Shinigami ada bola lampu?

Naruto hendak menggosok matanya, tapi berhenti saat melihat selang plastik yang menonjol keluar dari lengan yang tak lain adalah lengannya sendiri.

"Memangnya lenganku sependek ini?" dia bergumam bingung, mencabut keluar selang yang dimaksud dan menggosok luka bekas tusukan hingga menutup sendiri.

"Ah, aku nggak akan mencabut infusnya sembarangan 'Nak."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke ranjang sebelah, dia tadi mengira seorang paman yang terbaring di ranjang itu tidur.

"Ya?" Naruto hendak menggaruk kepala namun dia malah menepuk pipinya. Setelah mengamati tangannya dengan bingung dan memutuskan dirinya pastilah tidur terlalu lama hingga membuat tubuhnya kaku, Naruto berkata, "Paman... aku ada dimana?"

'Paman' itu menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Klinik Rin-chan. Hm, mungkin dia tak mau kalau tempat ini disebut 'klinik'... yang jelas kau— kita, ada dalam pengawasan Kunoichi medis hebat," laki-laki itu agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sebelum berbisik, "... dan dia agak cerewet jadi pasang kembali selang infusnya!"

Tapi Naruto tidak memasangnya. Dia menyibakkan selimut dan bermaksud turun dari ranjang. Itu sebelum wajahnya terbenam kuat-kuat di lantai yang keras. Dia mengumpat dan berusaha bangun saat seseorang membuka pintu.

"Rin, begini ya aku cuma— Naruto... apa yang kau lakukan di lantai?!"

"Aa, Naruto. Sudah bangun— hei, kenapa infusnya dicabut!"

Tapi Naruto tak bergerak, bahkan ketika wanita yang disapa 'Rin-chan' oleh paman di sebelah mencoba membantunya berdiri; dia malah menatap wanita berambut merah yang bersedekap galak di belakang 'Rin-chan'. Dia sangat mengenali wajah itu.

"_Kaa-chan_...?"

* * *

_"Coba ingat-ingat lagi," _Naruto membatin frustasi dari bawah selimut tebal dan pandangan khawatir dari wanita berambut merah di atasnya, _"... habis Shinigami keluar... Shinigami keluar... Sial! Aku nggak ingat apapun,"_ dia meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas dahi dan menutup mata.

_"Rubah-sial... kuhitung sampai lima, jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini!"_

Dia hanya mendapat jawaban berupa kekeh menghina dan tak sempat membalas Kyuubi dengan kalimat pedas karena lengannya ditepis minggir oleh sepasang tangan yang sangat-sangat hangat, bisa mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya dengan khawatir tapi Naruto tidak segera membuka mata. Dia takut kalau membuka mata akan langsung kecewa karena dia tadi hanya salah lihat dan ini semua hanya Genjutsu milik si Shinigami... tapi memangnya ada Fuuinjutsu yang bisa Genjutsu?!

"Naruto? Apa ada yang sakit?" dia bisa merasakan dahinya diraba oleh tangan hangat yang sama, "Naruto?"

Bagaimana bila wanita ini benar-benar ibunya dan dia, entah bagaimana, terlempar ke dimensi yang lain melalui perut Shinigami setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke... setelah dia _membunuh _Sasuke... tapi apa mungkin di perut Shinigami ada hal-hal seperti itu?

"Naruto...," wanita itu sekarang mulai menepuk pipinya, semakin lama semakin keras, "NARUTO! Jawab saat ibumu memanggil!"

Ketika dia membuka mata, sepasang mata hijau balas memandangnya masih dengan ekspresi khawatir yang sama dengan saat dia tergeletak di lantai.

Sialnya, Naruto tak sempat mengangkat lengan untuk menutup mata lagi. Tatapannya sudah sangat kabur saat dia sadar wajah ibunya melembut dan dia bisa mendengar suara lembut yang sangat menenangkan.

"_Shh_... semua baik-baik saja. kau aman. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

Wajah Sasuke, lebam, berdarah-darah, sekarat, muncul. Sasuke membuka mulut dan berkata dalam gaung yang membuat dirinya muak, _"Waktu itu... kau pernah bilang akan menghentikanku dengan cara apapun— 'kan?! Huh, sejak awal... aku yakin kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikanku adalah dengan membunuhku."_

Naruto meraih salah satu tangan ibunya dan menggenggam dengan kedua tangan sambil berbisik pelan, "Yaa, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

* * *

_"Jadi rubah-jelek...,"_ Naruto berkata untuk kesekian kali pada Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya yang tak mau berkoordinasi itu, _"Tubuhku mengecil, ibuku masih hidup— Lalu kenapa kita nggak di Konohagakure?!"_

Kyuubi menguap, _" Sudah mau membuka segelnya?"_

_"Berhenti membuatku melakukan hal yang nggak bakal kulakukan."_

_ "Kalau begitu berhenti menggangguku!"_

_ "Cuma kau yang bisa kuajak ngobrol saat inil! __Ha! Aku nggak percaya mengatakan hal ini!"_

Kyuubi ber-ck sekali lalu berkata, _"Aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan ini semua."_

_ "Apa... apa?!"_

_ "... aku dengan senang hati akan memberitahumu setelah kau membuka segel sialan ini."_

Naruto mengerang kesal, _"Sudahlah! Biar aku cari tahu sendiri! Memang siapa yang butuh bantuanmu. Cih!"_

"Kenapa Naruto? Masih ada yang sakit?"

Naruto tertegun sejenak, mengawasi wanita berambut merah yang sedang mengupas apel di samping ranjangnya. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat sebelum berkata, "Nggak... nggak apa-apa! Eh, anu... _Kaa-chan_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku—sepertinya kepalaku terbentur atau apa. Nggak ada yang bisa kuingat."

Kushina, entah mengapa, menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Tak usah memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Lebih penting tubuhmu!"

"Aku cukup sehat."

"Berdiri saja masih gemetar! Aku tidak mau dengar kau merajuk soal rumah sakit lagi."

Naruto terkekeh. Jadi begini rasanya punya ibu yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu…. Tapi dia langsung berhenti tertawa saat melihat tampang ibunya.

"Eh, um… jadi _Tou-chan_ dimana?"

Kushina menjatuhkan pisau dan apelnya, dan saat dia membuka mulut, suara yang keluar agak bergetar, "Naruto... apa yang membuatmu menanyakan hal itu?"

_Jadi hanya ibunya yang masih hidup?_

"Uhm, lupakan kalau aku sudah—,"

"Kau janji akan berhenti membicarakan dia!"

"—menanyakannya..._ Eh_?!"

Kushina mengambil pisau dan apel setengah terkupas dari lantai, berbisik, "Katakan, Naruto... apa kau berniat mengkhianati ibumu?"

"Aku nggak—,"

"Apa akhir-akhir ini Minato setor tampang?!"

"Eh? Begini..."

"Iya? IYA? Berarti kalian sering ketemu sembunyi-sembunyi?!"

"Tunggu, Kaa-chan... apa maksud—,"

Kushina meletakkan pisau dan apelnya ke atas meja di samping ranjang Naruto, lalu menarik kerah piyama anak itu dengan kedua tangan. Mendekatkan wajah hingga dahi mereka menempel, Kushina berbisik, "Dengar Naruto... aku tahu kalau kau pasti ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayahmu. Tapi tolong, tolong berhenti membuatnya datang! Ini demi kita semua. Mengerti?"

Tentu saja dia tak mengerti, tapi dia tahu harus mengangguk.

"Habiskan apelnya... Aku mau tanya Rin kapan bisa membawamu pulang."

Naruto memandang sedih pada apel di meja, yang belum selesai dikuliti.

"_Kaa-chan_... apelnya 'kan sudah jatuh di lantai...?"


	3. Fuuin 2

**NARUTO ****belongs to** **Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuuinjutsu: Shikifujin**

_**Chapter 2: Observation is everything**_

_**yet confidence and luck still be number one**_

* * *

_"Rubah jelek! Aku punya rumah!"_

_ "Gaki... aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu pelan-pelan dari dalam sini kalau masih menggangguku dengan hal-hal remeh!"_

_ "Coba saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau juga bisa mati kalau melakukannya."_

Naruto berdiri lurus-lurus di depan kebun sayuran mini, tepat di depan rumah sederhana berlantai dua yang dicat dengan warna dominan kuning, merah, dan oranye di dinding, atap, pintu maupun bingkai jendela. Dia menyeringai dan menahan keinginan untuk menyerukan kegairahannya, mengekor Kushina yang telah melewati kebun sayuran dan mencapai pintu depan bercat oranye.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk di ruang depan sambil mengawasi sekeliling dengan sangat antusias. Ruangan depan itu mungkin bagian terluas yang ada di dalam rumah. Di sudut ruangan ada tangga kecil menuju lantai atas, pintu dengan keset bertuliskan 'toilet' tepat di bawah tangga, set dapur di seberang sofa-sofa, meja makan di dekat set dapur, beberapa perabot ringan... lalu satu pintu yang kemungkinan besar adalah kamar tidur.

Dia bertanya-tanya kamarnya ada di mana.

"Naruto!"

"Hm?"

"Tolong cabut beberapa lobak!"

"Baik," dia baru akan berdiri, "_Kaa-chan_?!"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau ramen!"

"Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan ramen lobak."

Naruto tak tahu harus sedih atau senang.

Tapi sejam kemudian dia memutuskan untuk senang karena pertama kali dalam hidupnya bisa merasakan masakan ibunya.

"Baru kali ini kau tidak mengeluh karena sudah mengacaukan resep 'ramen' mu?"

Naruto menelan potongan lobak dan mi-nya terlalu cepat, dia sampai tersedak, "Aku begitu? Hmm... mungkin karena sejak kemarin nggak ada ramen?"

Untungnya Kushina tidak memberi komentar apapun selain, "Cepat selesaikan makan lalu kerjakan semua misi yang sudah kupilih... daftarnya sudah kutempel di lemari bajumu."

"Misi?" Naruto berhati-hati untuk tidak menelan apapun saat ini, "Misi apa?"

Sepasang mata hijau Kushina menyipit curiga.

"Menghindar dari tugas, Naruto?!"

"Nggak... nggak! Oke, akan kukerjakan!"

Sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang dia asumsikan berada di lantai atas, Naruto semakin mengerti alasan Shikamaru dan Chouji yang selalu menghindar dari ibu mereka.

* * *

Lantai kedua rumah itu hanya terdiri atas kamarnya, toilet, dan beranda untuk menjemur pakaian. Naruto tahu pintu tersebut menuju kamarnya karena ada tulisan dari tinta hitam yang ditulis menggunakan kuas, berbunyi '_Kaa-chan, Ketuk Pintu Dulu!_' Dia tersenyum diam-diam selama mengamati tulisan yang sangat dia kenal tersebut, lalu membuka pintunya.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto baru sadar kalaudia memiliki obsesi yang tidak sehat terhadap warna oranye; seluruh dinding kamarnya tidak dicat oranye, tentu saja, tapi berbagai perabot dan mungkin sembilanpuluh persen barang-barangnya mengandung paling tidak tujuhpuluh persen warna tersebut. Naruto melompat naik ke atas ranjang oranye-nya dan mengamati tembok putih di depan dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa menit kemudian dia ingat harus melihat daftar _apapun-itu_ di lemari baju.

Kertas tersebut ditempel di pintu lemarinya. Saat Naruto membaca daftar tulisan yang tertera— semakin membaca ke bawah alisnya naik semakin tinggi.

"Mustahil! Ini sih sama saja saat di tim Gennin! Hee... jangan-jangan aku sekarang; Gennin?! Tunggu, aku 'kan _memang _masih Gennin."

Selain menggerutu pada fakta yang menurutnya tidak adil itu, Naruto merasa agak sedih karena _kemungkinan_ dia memang berakhir di peringkat Gennin padahal sudah berkoar mengatakan 'tak akan mati sebelum jadi Hokage...' Dipikir lagi dia sebenarnya _belum_ mati; setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dia hanya terjebak dalam dunia menakjubkan yang samasekali bukan Genjutsu, dan Kyuubi samasekali tak mau menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Naruto baru akan bertanya pada ibunya mengenai nama-nama orang yang tertera di lembar tugasnya, lalu ingat kalau dia seharusnya _tahu_ mengenai orang-orang ini. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyerah; analisis memang bukan keahliannya.

"_Kaa-chan_...?"

"Yaa...?"

Naruto agak ragu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Onishi—,"

"Kalau kau mau menyelesaikan tugas dari Onishi dulu...dia mungkin sekarang ada di toko. Menyiapkan komposisi sake-nya."

"Ehm... oke," jadi dia harus pergi ke toko sake terdekat? Mudah saja.

"Pulanglah sebelum matahari terbenam!"

Walau mengatakan, "ya"-nya dengan ceria, Naruto tak tahu apakah dia bisa menyelesaikan duabelas misi yang tidak dia ketahui dimana dan berasal dari klien yang mana...

* * *

Selama berjalan dari rumahnya menuju setapak dengan sederetan pemukiman rapi, Naruto mendapatkan nama Izuno sebagai nama daerah tersebut. Dia tidak melihat seorangpun yang memakai _hitai-ate _jadi bisa dikatakan daerah itu bukanlah wilayah shinobi dan mungkin agak jauh dari peradaban ninja. Izuno lebih mirip pemukiman berpenduduk jarang yang terlindung oleh dua gunung dan satu rawa.

Setelah keluar dari setapak dan bertemu jalan besar begitu melewati klinik Rin, Naruto langsung beranggapan Izuno adalah daerah transit. Kemungkinannya sangatlah besar karena dia melihat begitu banyak pelancong, pengembara, dan rombongan pedagang nomaden yang berkumpul di ruko perdagangan (yang memang sangat padat dan ramai) mengingatkannya pada daerah-daerah transit selama perjalanannya dengan Sennin-mesum. Dengan keramaian seperti itu, menentukan toko sake milik seseorang bernama Onishi sangatlah sulit. Ada hampir selusin toko sake dan dia juga tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Onishi. Di toko sake ketigabelas yang dia temukan, Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang wanita yang berjualan _yakitori_. Sebelum dia membuka mulut wanita itu sudah terlebih dulu menyapanya, "_Araa~_ Naruto-kun... sudah sembuh rupanya?"

Dia samasekali tidak mengenali wajah itu jadi Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Ini, untukmu!"

"Ah, terima kasih...," dia menerima dua tusuk yakitori dan langsung memakannya, "hmm... bibi tahu dimana Onishi—,"

"Di tokonya seperti biasa 'kan?"

Wanita itu mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah tertentu, Naruto mengikuti arah pandangnya; mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, lalu melangkah ke arah tersebut. Saat melewatinya tadi dia tahu hanya ada satu toko sake di tempat itu.

Seorang laki-laki sedang menata botol-botol di tatakan saat dia masuk. Naruto menyapa tanpa ragu, "Permisi, Onishi-san!"

Laki-laki itu mendongak dan mengawasinya dengan curiga lalu berkata, "Aku bukan pemiik tempat ini 'nak. Hanya pembeli. Kalau kau tanya dimana pemilik toko pelit ini dia baru—,"

"Aku bisa dicerca habis-habisan oleh tukang sake lain kalau tidak menaikkan harga, Hagi-san. Ini kembalianmu."

'Hagi-san' mendengus dan mengambil uang yang diletakkan di atas konter namun Onishi terus bicara, "...semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan. Sake itu mau kau antar sampai Kiri 'kan? Yah. Hati-hatilah, aku dengar soal Gato dari pedagang lain yang baru pulang dari sana. Mereka menutup daerah itu, si Gato dan komplotannya, kudengar..."

"Aku membawa sake ini untuk mereka, tak ada orang yang akan merampok barang milik sendiri," Hagi mengangkat tatakan penuh botol sake dalam satu helaan berat, "...orang-orang brengsek hidup makmur di dunia ini dan aku hanya salah satu yang mencoba untuk menikmati sedikit kemakmuran mereka. Tapi kau malah menaikkan harga!"

Onishi mengepulkan asap dari rokok yang dia hisap dan mengantar kepergian laki-laki yang menggerutu itu dengan senyuman. Lalu dia menatap balik Naruto yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Pekerjaan biasa, Naruto. Langsung ke belakang saja. Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto menggeleng dan membatin, "_Tak apa-apa. __Hanya kaget kalau kau ternyata perempuan._"

Onishi menyibakkan rambut pirang panjangnya setelah membuang puntung rokok didalam pot berisi pasir. Ketika dilihatnya Naruto belum bergerak, dia bergumam keras, "Jangan bilang kau lupa takaran beras dan air yang harus dimasukkan ke tong fermentasi?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, Onishi menghela nafas lelah.

"Memangnya tulisanku yang sebelum ini hilang lagi? Tujuh banding tiga... tunggu lebih baik kutulis saja. Kali ini akan kusuruh Kushina menyimpan kertas instruksi untukmu—"

Kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto sudah berada di depan timbangan dan antrian tong fermentasi yang harus dia isi.

Limabelas menit berkutat dengan tumpahan air dan beras, Naruto yang telah hilang sabar memutuskan untuk menggunakan bunshin dan berharap aksinya ini dianggap cukup normal. Lagipula dia belum tahu apakah 'Naruto ini' sudah bisa melakukan kagebunshin. Setelah coba-coba membuat dua bunshin dia tahu kalau dirinya yang sekarang belum pernah melakukan jutsu tersebut; tubuh dan chakranya merespon dengan tidak benar, sama seperti saat dia nyaris kehilangan koordinasi gerakan ketika baru saja bangun di klinik Rin kemarin. Dia merasa bisa mendengar Kyuubi tertawa mengejek di latar belakang dan suara Sakura (atau mungkin Kakashi) berkata dengan nada menggurui, "_Dalam kasus ini otakmu tumbuh lebih cepat, tubuhmu belum terbiasa. __Pelan-pelan, atau badanmu bisa rusak!"_

Naruto menggumamkan, "ya... ya"-nya pada suara ilusi tersebut lalu memberi perintah pada dua bunshin, "kau— bagian menimbang. Kau, tong! Setelah selesai pastikan hanya salah satu dari kalian saja yang melapor pada Onishi. Baru setelah itu lapor padaku!"

Bunshinnya di sebelah kanan menggerutu; Naruto tak pernah tahu kenapa para bunshin bisa begitu mirip dengan pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Aku coba menyelesaikan misi lainnya!"

Lalu dia melompat pergi sebelum ada keluhan lain.

* * *

Seharian itu Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan delapan misi dengan bantuan enam bunshin dan sedikit keberuntungan. Sore berlalu dengan cepat dan dia bisa merasakan chakranya terkuras— merasa kembali ke masa-masa latihan bersama Sennin-mesum... Kushina menyambut kedatangannya dengan bak mandi hangat dan menu makan malam untuk empat orang. Naruto menghabiskan porsi monsternya dengan rasa syukur, dan Kushina mengatakan dia tak seharusnya menyelesaikan delapan misi untuk sehari. Paling tidak tiga misi saja sudah cukup. Malam itu Naruto memutuskan untuk selalu bertanya dulu setiap diberi pekerjaan tertentu.

..

Dia juga masih berusaha membujuk Kyuubi. Bagaimana dia bisa berakhir dalam tubuhnya yang berumur duabelas tahun, dan kenapa hanya Kyuubi yang bisa mengingat seluruh kejadian awal. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana ceritanya sejarah bisa berubah seperti ini?

Lalu, mungkin karena sudah sangat jengkel dengan serangan mental bertubi-tubi; atau mungkin karena dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak mempan dengan syarat-syarat yang dia ajukan, Kyuubi mulai bicara. Dia bicara dengan sangat tenang dan menyuruh Naruto _mengingat_ dan _melihat_.

"_Apa yang harus kulihat?!"_

Saat ini Naruto berada di depan sangkar Kyuubi, duduk bersila dan menghadap Bijuu tersebut dengan tatapan tanya.

"_Gaki... apa kesimpulanmu setelah melihat Fuuin yang mengurungku ini?"_

"_Hmm... sempurna. __K__au nggak bakal keluar tanpa ijinku_."

Kyuubi mendengus tak senang, "_Kuingatkan lagi; ini Fuuin terakhir yang kau perbarui bersama Jinchuuriki Hachibi._"

Naruto mengernyit selama beberapa saat, lalu memasang tampang mengerti... lalu mengangguk.

"_Kenapa. Kutanya. Bukankah harusnya saat ini, dengan tubuh ini, kau hanya punya segel dari Minato dan Kushina?_"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia malah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mengabaikan reaksi induk semangnya, Kyuubi mendesis pelan, jelas, "_Karena sejak awal kau sendirilah yang menyegelku!_"

* * *

_**Flashback Dimulai  
**_

Pada akhirnya dia menggunakan Shikifujin, padahal sudah berjanji pada Sakura dan yang lain untuk _selamat_. Hanya saja, Shikifujin ternyata tidak mempan untuk Kyuubi.

"_Aku tak akan mati, Gaki!_"

Naruto mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan penasaran; kalau dia masih hidup, dimana shinobi lainnya? Terlebih, tak ada bekas-bekas pertarungannya dengan Sasuke di sekitar situ.

"Dimana semua orang?!"

Naruto mencoba sabar saat Kyuubi tertawa meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"_Kita berdua kembali. Saat transfer dimulai._"

"Transfer?"

"_Saat kelahiranmu, bodoh._"

Naruto tertegun selama beberapa saat, lalu dia tertawa keras.

"Kau bercanda?!"

"_Dengar. Minato menyegel sebagian chakraku ke dalam Shinigami. Tapi kau—dengan separuh chakraku—melakukan jutsu yang sama. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?_"

"Katakan!"

"_Paradox._"

"Apa itu?"

"_Aku tak mau menjelaskannya padamu, Gaki. Tapi lebih baik kau percaya._"

"Dan aku juga tak mau tahu! Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"_Tak ada. Daripada ada di perut shinigami, kehidupan begini leb__ih menyenangkan 'kan?_"

"Tak ada?" Naruto menatap langit yang telah memerah, lalu menatap arah tertentu, "Tentu saja ada yang harus kulakukan!"

..

Naruto tak tahu apakah dia masih belum terlambat.

Dia berada di border Konohagakure, menyusup, namun tak seorangpun shinobi Konoha yang bereaksi atas kedatangannya. Seluruh desa berada dalam kekacauan, dan kekacauan itu disebabkan oleh sumber chakra yang sangat besar; Kyuuubi. Dia meraba perutnya, mengacu pada segel, seolah memastikan bahwa Kyuubi masih ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Ya, memang Kyuubi masih ada di dalam sini; dia bisa mendengar Bijuu itu tergelak menertawakan kepanikan di depan mereka. Naruto menyuruh Kyuubi diam dan dia melompat ke atap terdekat. Seseorang menyadari lompatannya dan berseru memperingatkan tapi dia terus maju menuju sosok Kyuubi.

Duabelas meter sebelum mencapai Kyuubi, dia melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal; mengancam Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang sangat keras.

"_Setelah ini dia akan memindahkanku. Oh, apa kau tahu sekarang aku dikuasai sharingan?_"

Saat Naruto menyuruh Kyuubi diam, Yondaime dan buruannya telah menghilang. Naruto berkata mendesak, "Kemana dia membawamu?"

Kyuubi membisikkan jawabannya dengan senang hati.

* * *

"Ada cara lain. Jangan dengan ninjutsu ini."

Naruto memandang ayahnya dengan penuh perhatian. Dia mengerling ibunya yang memeluk erat—dirinya sendiri?—masih menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang hendak melakukan segel Shikifujin.

"Siapa—kau?"

Naruto tersenyum dan tidak menjawab. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuubi yang telah ditahan dengan rantai chakra milik Kushina. Sedetik kemudian dia merasakan ujung tajam kunai di punggungnya.

"Siapa? Madara?!"

"Bukan," Naruto berdiri diam dan menatap lurus ke depan, "Percayalah. Aku akan membantu kalian. Jadi tolong... hiduplah untuk anak itu."

_**Flashback Berakhir  
**_

* * *

"_Paradox._"

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan mulut terbuka. Lalu dia tertawa keras hingga sebelah perutnya sakit.

"_Setelah itu kau mencoba kembali ke masa-mu walau aku sudah memperingatkan. Sebagai akibatnya malah terjebak dalam tubuhmu sendiri, di masa yang kau ciptakan sendiri._"

"Apa maksudmu dengan terjebak di tubuh sendiri?!"

"_Tenang, Gaki. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tak melakukan apapun, ingat?! Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki._"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Naruto ini—aku?"

"_Dia pernah ada. Tapi kau merampas tubuhnya._"

Naruto mengumpat dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"_Menyenangkan bukan? Berperan sebagai Tuhan, mengubah takdirmu sendiri._"

"Samasekali nggak menyenangkan, Rubah!"

"_Kau tidak seperti itu saat melihat Kushina._"

"Cerewet," dia berdiri dan mengacungkan tinjunya pada Kyuubi, "Dengar! Ini semua salahku—memang benar! Untuk saat ini yang terpenting adalah bagaimana membayar kesalahanku 'kan?! Kau lihat saja dan duduk tenang di sarangmu, Rubah!"

"_Oh_," Kyuubi menguap, "_Aku tak sabar menunggu._"


	4. Fuuin 3

**NARUTO ****belongs to** **Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuuinjutsu: Shikifujin**

_**Chapter 3: Don't ever believe**_

_**that change a history means change one's fate**_

* * *

Naruto tak yakin harus mengatakan apa, atau bereaksi seperti apa saat berhadapan dengan ibunya yang menatap dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali asing baginya. Jadi dia menguatkan tekad, berharap reaksinya ini benar, dan membalas dengan;

"Humm... _Jinchuuriki_?"

Kushina mengangguk singkat dan menambahkan, "Kyuubi."

"Sebelum itu...," Naruto bergumam cepat, mengabaikan Kyuubi yang terkekeh dalam dirinya, "_Jinchuuriki_?!"

Setelah empat hari berada dalam tubuhnya yang berusia duabelas tahun, Naruto mulai mengerti bahwa _dia_ mendapat pelajaran dasar shinobi dari Kushina. Setidaknya dia _merasa tahu_ sejak ibunya memberinya latihan pengendalian chakra untuk membedakan chakranya sendiri dengan chakra Kyuubi. Kushina menghabiskan sepanjang hari itu untuk menjelaskan pada Naruto mengenai Kyuubi, Jinchuuriki, dan klan Uzumaki.

Naruto yang sudah tahu mengenai itu semua hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, namun sepertinya hal itu malah membuat Kushina curiga.

"...dan aku adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelummu, Naruto."

"Oh...ha?"

Kushina mengamati anaknya yang saat ini tidak mau menatap matanya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahu masalah ini sejak chakra Kyuubi keluar empat hari lalu; saat Naruto nyaris meledakkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tak ingin Naruto kehilangan kontrol lagi. Kushina menceritakannya pada Naruto agar anak itu mengerti. Naruto sendiri, setelah mendapatkan informasi itu, memutuskan untuk mulai menyusun beberapa hal yang bisa dan tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Dia bisa melakukan kagebunshin namun tak bisa memproduksi bunshin sembarangan karena, dari reaksi ibunya, dia tahu kalau seharusnya tak bisa melakukan _kage_bunshin. Dia bisa mengendalikan dan menggunakan chakra Kyuubi dalam batas tertentu, tapi untuk saat ini dia memilih untuk 'tidak bisa mengendalikannya samasekali'. Dia bisa melakukan rasengan tapi tak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu elemen. Dia bisa berada dalam Sennin mode, namun tak bisa melakukan Kuchiyose.

Naruto _harus _ingat kalau dia belum mengenal kakek Fukasaku dan nenek Shima.

Selama empat hari ini juga dia sudah mengumpulkan informasi, terutama selama menjalankan pekerjaan dari orang-orang Izuno. Mereka menyebut Kushina dan Naruto sebagai _Nandemono Izu_; keluarga Uzumaki dari Izu yang selalu _pura-pura_ berperan sebagai shinobi, dan menyebut tawaran pekerjaan sebagai 'misi'.

Uzumaki Kushina, berdasar keterangan para tetangga hasil mencuri-dengar, memiliki pekerjaan utama sebagai _supplier_ tanaman obat dan kadang menjual beberapa hasil kebunnya untuk tetangga sekitar. Suaminya tidak jelas, banyak yang bilang mereka tak pernah menikah. Untuk informasi yang satu ini Naruto sangat ingin tahu hanya saja dia tak bisa bertanya; bukankah dia seharusnya tahu?

Naruto sadar kalau dirinya paling banyak menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Dia tidak bersekolah seperti kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya di Izuno. Dia, masih berdasar keterangan para tetangga, menghabiskan masa kecil dengan membantu Kushina untuk bisnis penyewaan jasa. Dia sangat dikenal oleh seluruh Izuno karena hal itu, dan dia paling lemah kalau berhadapan dengan ibunya (untuk yang satu ini Naruto tidak membantah).

Naruto menatap telapak tangannya yang ada di atas meja; satu-satunya penghalang antara dia dan ibunya. Kushina tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah memberitahu bahwa dia adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelum dia.

Naruto tahu ibunya menunggu (lagi) reaksi darinya, tapi dia tak tahu reaksi macam apa yang diharapkan oleh Kushina. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Kyuubi selama jeda tersebut.

"_Mungkin __seharusnya... aku belum tahu tentangmu, __ya__?_"

Kyuubi menjawab dengan nada meremehkan, "_...d__an kau seharusnya belum bisa berkomunikasi denganku._"

"_Oh... itu mustahil. __Lupakan saja, mereka tak akan tahu kalau aku bisa bicara denganmu__._"

"_Suatu saat nanti Kushina akan tahu. Bagaimanapun aku pernah ada di dalam dirinya."_

Naruto menggerumbel namun hati nuraninya mengiyakan. Dia tak mau terus dinasehati Kyuubi—dari semua makhluk yang ada...

"Katanya kau dapat kerjaan dari pelanggan Onishi-kun?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk, meraih piring lauk yang disodorkan Kushina, "Namanya Hagi-san. Dia memintaku menggantikannya mengantar sake ke Kiri."

Sebenarnya, Hagi-san tidak memintanya. Dia sendirilah yang mengajukan diri.

"Kirigakure?" Kushina menyerahkan semangkuk nasi, "Aku memang pernah bilang kau boleh menerima pekerjaan dari luar, tapi itu terlalu jauh. Lagipula Kiri agak tak aman akhir-akhir ini."

Selama beberapa hari ini setelah pembicaraan mengenai Kyuubi, Naruto mengerti kalau ibunya mungkin berhenti jadi shinobi dan tinggal di Izuno untuk menyembunyikan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, anaknya sendiri. Jadi, melarangnya keluar jauh dari Izuno tidaklah mengherankan.

"Aku sudah janji, Kaa-chan. Seorang Uzumaki tak akan menarik kata-katanya. Itu jalan hidupku sebagai seorang pria!"

Kushina tersenyum samar. Lalu dia mengangguk.

* * *

"Jangan merepotkan Rin-chan, Naruto. Bagaimana botol air minummu apa sudah terisi penuh? Ah, baju ganti?"

"_Kaa-chan_... bisa-bisa Hagi-san ragu menyewaku," Naruto membetulkan letak tatakan sake yang digendongnya, "...aku akan hati-hati. Tenang saja."

Rin mengangguk pada Kushina sebelum menggiring Naruto ke arah sekelompok pedagang yang membawa gerobak-gerobak berisi furnitur dan rempah-rempah. Kelompok ini bergerak menuju Hino Kuni, menurut Rin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau pergi secara berkelompok.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau keluar Izuno ya?"

Naruto diam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Oh... jangan bilang kalau kau pernah diam-diam keluar?" Rin tertawa, "Kushina-san selalu curiga kalau kau sering melakukan itu!"

Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya. Dia benar-benar khawatir. Apalagi saat menemukanmu dalam kondisi begitu—ah, lihat pohonnya! Mau musim gugur..."

Setelah itu Rin berceloteh mengenai jenis pohon dan tanaman yang mereka lewati sepanjang perjalanan. Ketika matahari benar-benar terbenam dan pemimpin rombongan memutuskan bahwa tidak aman melanjutkan perjalanan melewati tebing curam dalam kondisi gelap, Rin mengajak Naruto menggelar kantung tidur mereka di bawah pohon besar. Naruto memastikan sake-nya tersimpan aman sebelum menerima bungkusan onigiri dari Rin. Mereka makan dengan tenang selama beberapa saat.

"...kau berubah. Akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih... tenang?"

Naruto terbatuk, tersedak nasi yang terlalu cepat ditelan. Rin menepuk punggungnya keras-keras dan menyodorkan botol air.

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak sambil mengelap mulut, wajahnya merah.

"Ehm, begini; Kau tak menolak semua pekerjaan yang sebegitu banyak...padahal Kushina-san hanya bermaksud untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu saja."

Kali ini Naruto tahu harus mengatakan apa karena Rin terus menatapnya hingga dia merasa tidak nyaman. Mungkin dia harus mengingat-ingat kelakuannya saat berusia duabelas?

* * *

Naruto menerima pekerjaan dari Hagi si kurir sake karena dia memasukkan masalah Kiri ke dalam daftar yang harus dia selesaikan. Naruto tidak tahu apakah nanti akan bertemu dengan Haku, Zabuza, Tazuna, Inari... Dia tak tahu sejauh mana sejarah telah berubah. Sebagian dirinya berharap sejarah tidak berubah sejauh itu. Gato yang pernah disebut oleh Hagi-san 'pernah' eksis di Kiri 'kan?

Dia dan Rin berpisah dengan rombongan ketika sampai di Namino Kuni. Rin memanggil tukang perahu segera setelah mereka mencapai dermaga Kiri.

"Apa tujuan kalian ke desa kami? Bukan untuk senang-senang sepertinya..."

Rin membalas ucapan tukang perahu, "Kami hanya mengantar pesanan."

"Wah... tak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatan barang pesanan kalian lho."

Rin dan Naruto saling berpandangan tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Setengah jam kemudian perahu mereka merapat ke dermaga. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke atas papan kayu dermaga, laki-laki dengan tampang tak ramah memanggil dan menunjuk.

"Hei, kalian! Sebutkan identitas dan tujuan!"

Rin mengangkat tangan sebelum Naruto sempat membuka mulut, "Kami mengantar sake untuk Gato."

Mata laki-laki itu menyipit curiga. Beberapa orang mundur teratur.

"Sake?"

"Ya. Sake. Sake dari Izuno," Rin menunjuk tumpukan tatakan kayu yang digendong Naruto, "Bisa tunjukkan dimana Gato tinggal? Biar bisa kami antar?"

"Huh, Izuno? Kalian bukan kurir yang biasanya."

Kali ini giliran Naruto bicara, "Hagi-san perlu istirahat jadi dia memintaku menggantikannya."

Segera setelah pernyataan itu, mereka digiring menuju hunian termewah di daerah tersebut. Menurut Hagi, Naruto hanya perlu menyerahkan sake pada penjaga dan mendapatkan cap penerimaan.

Mereka kembali ke kawasan dermaga setelah mendapat cap yang dimaksud.

"Nah... Apa kita istirahat dulu?" Rin mengawasi plakat penginapan kumuh dan kerumunan orang berpakaian lusuh, "Desa ini menyedihkan, lihat...," matanya mengawasi tumpukan lobak busuk dan anak yang menjajakannya. Anak itu sedang menasehati anak yang lebih kecil, yang kelihatannya telah mencuri roti kukus dari suatu tempat.

"Aku _nggak_ mencurinya! Kakak ninja memberiku ini semua!"

Ketika Rin masuk penginapan terdekat, Naruto menghampiri kedua anak yang berdebat.

"Hei... Kakak ninja itu, apa dia dari Konoha?"

Si anak mengangguk, Naruto menyeringai. Tim Konoha, entah siapapun itu, mungkin sekarang ada di rumah Tazuna. Nah, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

* * *

Naruto mengutus satu bunshinnya untuk menemani Rin sedangkan dia sendiri melakukan Henge dan berkeliaran di sekitar konstruksi jembatan Tazuna. Dia bisa melihat Tenten mengobrol dengan Tazuna yang sedang memaku papan titian dan membatin, "_Timnya Gai-sensei, heh_?!"

Menguatkan tekad, Naruto mendatangi Tazuna dan menyapa, "Halo. Kudengar kau butuh tenaga sukarelawan?"

Tazuna mendongak untuk menatap laki-laki berusia duapuluhan dengan rambut hitam dan warna mata biru, "Kau. Bukan dari sekitar sini?"

Naruto memikirkan jawabannya selama beberapa saat.

"Ibuku berasal dari sini. Namaku—Gama... Gamatatsu."

Tenten menyimpan dengusan tawanya dan segera memasang senyum meyakinkan. Naruto membalas senyuman itu dengan seringai. Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Baiklah. Gama-kun," Tazuna sedikit mengernyit, "Orangtua macam apa yang memberi nama 'Gama' pada anaknya...?"

"Orangtua semacam orangtuaku," Naruto mengangkat bahunya, tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan nada keheranan Tazuna.

"Kapan kau bisa mulai kerja? Tahu betul istilah 'sukarelawan' 'kan?!"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku bisa mulai kerja kapanpun."

"Pengalaman di bidang konstruksi?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan fisik. Banyak yang bilang pekerjaan otak tak cocok buatku."

Tazuna menunjuk tumpukan kayu dan memberi instruksi, "Pindahkan ke sebelah sana—lalu kau juga harus mengenalkan diri pada yang lain. Itu Uro di sana—Yama, Ikkin, lalu Hon. Kerjakan dengan hati-hati."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera bergerak. Mula-mula dia memindahkan semua kayu sambil mengenalkan dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan itu dia diberi pekerjaan lain, dan mulai membantu membuat pondasi. Menjelang matahari terbenam dan seluruh pekerja beranjak pulang, Tazuna mengundangnya makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Awalnya Naruto bermaksud menolak tapi dia tak bisa menemukan alasan untuk menolaknya.

* * *

"Mereka ninja Konoha yang kusewa."

Tazuna memberi penjelasan saat semua orang duduk berkerumun di meja makan. Naruto mengangguk pada Maito Gai, tersenyum pada Tenten, menatap sekilas pada Neji (yang tidak membalas tatapannya), dan melambai pada Lee. Tim Gai... tak kurang suatu apapun. Sejarah hanya berubah untuk dirinya sendiri, sepertinya...

"Ini... cucuku, Inari. Lalu itu anakku Tsunami."

Naruto menatap Inari. Sejarah juga tidak berubah di Kiri.

"Jadi... Gama-san. Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Ehm... agak ke selatan," Naruto menjawab, tidak melihat tatapan Gai saat melakukannya.

"Penduduk sini?"

"Ibuku orang sini," dia tak mengerti kenapa Gai begitu peduli. Lalu dia ingat: _Byakugan_. _Henge_ yang dia lakukan... dan Byakugan. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa...

"Gama-san, kau ini... shinobi?"

Dia bisa melihat Tenten dan Lee langsung bersiaga dari tempatnya duduk. Tenten meraih kunai diam-diam, Lee memasang kuda-kuda, dan Neji menatapnya. Tapi Naruto hanya berdiri pelan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan sikap defensif.

"Aku tak bisa bilang 'ya' karena aku bukan shinobi... hanya pernah diberi ketrampilan shinobi, " Naruto tak tahu apakah keterangan ini bisa dibilang jujur, dia memang bukan shinobi _untuk saat ini_, "...dan tujuanku hanya membantu Tazuna menyelesaikan jembatan. Itu saja!"

"Gai," Tazuna berkata lelah, "Aku sendiri yang mengundangnya kemari. Lagipula menurutku dia bukan ninja suruhan Gato."

"Tazuna-san, mencurigai orang juga salah satu pekerjaan ninja. Aku tak bisa percaya begitu saja walau Anda sudah bilang 'tak apa', dan lagi, aku tak bisa percaya pada seseorang yang menggunakan Henge untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain."

Naruto mengangguk, "Begini—,"

"Tujuanmu bukan hanya membantu penyelesaian jembatan 'kan?"

"Gai. Menurutku dia bicara jujur. Lagipula mungkin ada alasan bijak di balik Henge itu."

Tapi Gai menghiraukan Tazuna, masih mengawasi tamu mereka. Naruto berpikir cepat.

"Ayahku ninja dari Mizu," Naruto memulai sandiwaranya—dia jadi semakin mahir berbohong sejak harus memikirkan alasan untuk para wanita yang dipermainkan Sennin-mesum, "Dia— bertemu dengan ibuku di sini," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gai dengan percaya diri, "Ibu sering cerita tentang tanah kelahirannya, dan setelah dia meninggal aku sangat ingin tahu, lalu memutuskan datang kemari. Tapi ternyata Kirigakure sudah menjadi seperti ini," dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tazuna, "Lalu soal Henge: banyak orang salah mengiraku sebagai ayah karena wajah kami mirip. Karena reputasinya yang tak begitu baik, aku jadi harus sering menggunakan jutsu. Dia banyak memberiku pengetahuan shinobi tapi aku sendiri bukan shinobi."

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Bisa kau batalkan jutsu itu? Tak ada seorangpun di sini yang akan salah menganggapmu sebagai... _ehm_, ayahmu. Hanya untuk memastikan... dan kau tak akan bisa menipuku—," Naruto bisa melihat Gai mengangguk terang-terangan pada Neji. Dia tidak membicarakan soal Byakugan, tapi Naruto sangat mengerti maksud 'tak bisa menipu' itu. Jelas sekali mereka akan memeriksanya dengan Byakugan! Dia harus memikirkan trik lain...

"Tak bisa."

"Hm?"

"Ayahku masuk _bingo book_. Dia ninja buronan kelas A. Aku juga tak bisa mempercayaimu, tahu! Dia masih ayahku dan aku harus melindunginya. Kalau mereka tahu dia punya anak..."

Gai memandangnya selama beberapa saat, sepertinya menimbang sesuatu, lalu akhirnya berkata dengan nada final, "Baiklah. Jadi tujuanmu hanya membantu Tazuna-san."

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Itu yang dari tadi kukatakan!"

Tenten berdiri dari kursinya dengan tiba-tiba, tampak keberatan dengan keputusan gurunya, "Gai-sensei...!"

"Tenten," Gai memberi gestur pada Tenten untuk duduk, "...yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mengawasi orang ini. Dia tak akan berkutik kalau melawanku. Ha...ha...haa..."

Tenten menggumamkan, "...bukan begitu, tapi...," namun Gai masih terus terbahak.

Naruto memaksakan diri tertawa; satu masalah selesai, atau mungkin belum selesai samasekali...

* * *

"Darimana saja?!"

"Eh..."

Rin mengetuk ambang pintu dengan jemarinya, menunduk pada Naruto yang panik setelah mengetahui bunshin yang dia tinggalkan ketahuan.

"Na-ru-too?"

"Aku...," dia tahu tak ada gunanya mengelak, "...melihat pembuatan jembatan."

Rin memandangnya tanpa berkedip, kelihatannya sangat gusar, "Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Kushina-san mengajarimu ninjutsu tingkat lanjut. Mengagetkanku saja... _bunshin_."

"Ehm... ya."

"Minggu lalu, Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya membagi chakra untuk membuat bunshin!"

"Aku cepat belajar."

Rin masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara Naruto mulai menanamkan dalam pikirannya kalau wanita bernama Rin ini adalah shinobi—atau mungkin dokter yang punya pengetahuan chakra shinobi; sebaiknya hati-hati menggunakan jutsu di depan wanita tersebut.

"Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau mau jalan-jalan, tak usah pakai bunshin untuk mengelabui!"

"Maaf..."

"Apa kau pikir Kushina-san menyuruhku benar-benar mengawasimu?" Rin tidak menunggu jawaban Naruto saat melanjutkan kalimatnya, "... kalau kau pikir begitu, maka jawabannya memang iya. Kau sudah tahu soal Kyuubi 'kan? Kau mengerti kenapa ibumu melakukan ini 'kan?!"

Entah kenapa Naruto tidak menyesal samasekali. Bagaimanapun menurut hukum ninja usianya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat keputusan sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang dia buat sendiri kalau masih diawasi seperti ini?!

"_Cepat putuskan!_"

Naruto tahu, seharusnya dia berhenti mendengar nasehat-nasehat Kyuubi. Tapi dia tak bisa mengingkari kalau nasehat Kyuubi jauh lebih efektif daripada keputusannya sendiri. Naruto bergerak cepat dan memukul tengkuk Rin, berbisik jelas dan keras sebelum wanita itu pingsan.

"Sampaikan pada _Kaa-chan_... aku akan baik-baik saja!"


	5. Fuuin 4

**A/N: Ya. Saya masih hidup, justru karena hidup jadi malah mengabaikan yang lain (alesan). Saya tahu kalau plot NARUTO sudah jauh menuju konklusi, jadi cerita ini sempat mau saya abaikan karena sudah melenceng jauh dari plot utama (soal Sasuke yang malah akhirnya berpihak pada aliansi shinobi, soal Neji...aauuhhh, Nejii T^T *Plakk!FOKUS!*). Tapi, Nak, what YOU have started, friggin' damn END it! Kalau ada **_**flashback**_** yang sedikit melenceng, tolong... cerita ini dibikin 3 tahun lalu. Saya mengikuti plot imajinasi jaman dulu ya.**

'**Trima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

* * *

**NARUTO ****belongs to ****Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuuinjutsu: Shikifujin**

_**Chapter 4: The Dearest Persons You Have**_

* * *

"Terima kasih... terima kasih..."

Tsunami mengucapkan rasa syukurnya berulang-ulang sambil memeluk Inari. Menatap penyelamat mereka yang sedang mengikat empat-lima anak buah Gato. Tsunami bisa melihat sayatan katana di lengan Inari, tapi dia tahu anak itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Gama-san..."

"Coba kulihat lukamu, Inari... wah, nggak apa-apa. Lihat, tinggal dihentikan saja pendarahannya, " Gamatatsu _a.k.a _Uzumaki Naruto menyobek kain terluar dari baju yang dipakai Inari dan menyelubungkannya di sekitar luka sayatan. Setelah selesai dan mengecek banyaknya rembesan darah, Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Inari, berkata, "Kau sudah bertindak berani dengan melindungi ibumu."

Inari menengadah padanya, membelalak sengit, lalu tatapannya melemah dan dia terisak. Isakannya semakin mengeras selama Naruto mengusap puncak kepalanya. Tsunami bertukar senyum dengan Naruto yang tampak bingung, yang disebut terakhir membalas senyuman itu dengan seringai ceria.

"Nah, sekarang...," Naruto menegakkan tubuh dan bersiap pergi. Tapi Inari menangkap lengannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ma-mau kemana?"

Naruto meringis hingga seluruh gigi depannya terlihat, "Reuni."

* * *

Naruto masih ingat seolah kejadiannya baru kemarin. Kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak ditinggal oleh tim-nya, mungkin nasib tragis akan menimpa Inari dan ibunya. Dia juga masih ingat saat tiba di jembatan yang setengah jadi itu; Sasuke yang terdesak oleh Haku dan Kakashi yang kerepotan oleh Zabuza. Tapi tim Gai ini tidak seperti tim Kakashi pada waktu itu yang masih belum memiliki pengalaman menyelesaikan misi di atas level 'C'. Bagaimanapun tim Gai adalah tim senior, dan memang seharusnya misi ini diserahkan pada mereka. Naruto juga kembali mengingat Sandaime yang mempercayakan misi mengantar Tazuna pada tim Kakashi, tanpa mengetahui akar permasalahan sebenarnya- misi ini tidak lebih dari sekedar menjadi pengawal saja. Tim Gai mungkin juga berpikiran sama dengan tim Kakashi pada waktu itu. Ketika klien menyembunyikan sesuatu, shinobi tidak memiliki hak untuk mengorek lebih jauh karena mereka sudah menyanggupi akan menyelesaikan misi. Semua shinobi Konoha akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Naruto menghentikan lompatannya tepat di sekitar reruntuhan di pinggiran sungai, beberapa puluh meter dari jembatan Tazuna. Jarak pandang menuju jembatan begitu minim karena kabut. Jutsu milik Zabuza, tentu saja. Terdengar bunyi dentuman keras dan tanah di pinggiran sungai bergetar hingga menimbulkan riak di air. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk. _Tim Gai tak mungkin kalah semudah itu 'kan?_

Dia membentuk segel_ kagebunshin_, memproduksi lima _bunshin_ (sejauh _chakra_-nya mengijinkan), lalu memerintahkan b_unshin_nya berpencar. Dia sendiri menunggu di tempat, berjongkok sambil bersiul tanpa nada. Menunggu...

Naruto baru mulai bergerak saat merasakan salah satu _bunshin_ menghilang, setelah menyerap informasi yang diperoleh dari _bunshin_ tersebut. Dari informasi yang dia dapat sepertinya Neji melawan Haku sementara Gai dan Lee bertarung dengan Zabuza, dan Tenten sendiri bersiaga di samping Tazuna. Naruto tahu dia harus membantu siapa.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan."

Neji cukup sukses menghindari serangan _senbon_ Haku walau lengan dan kakinya tergores di beberapa tempat. Dia hanya mengangkat alis saat Naruto melompat masuk ke dalam _Makyō Hyōshō_; jutsu Haku yang melibatkan ninjutsu elemennya dan kemampuan refleksi bayangan.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kau ada di sini?"

"Uhm... membantumu...?"

Neji menunjuk arah tertentu, "Akan lebih efektif kalau kau melakukannya dari luar sana."

Naruto terbahak, "Dulu... seseorang mengatakan hal itu juga padaku. Ah, tapi memang 'hadapi langsung' itu lebih seru!"

Neji menatapnya seolah lelaki berambut hitam itu sudah sinting. Orang sipil mana yang mau terlibat pertarungan shinobi? Walau mungkin dia memiliki sedikit ketrampilan_ chakra_, tetap saja... Atau _Gamatatsu-san _ini memang menyukai konflik. Mungkin.

"Mulai dari sini pertarungan _ninjutsu_ dan _taijutsu_," Neji bergumam pelan sambil menyeka darahnya di lengan kanan yang mengalir cukup deras, "Aku nggak tanggung jawab lho kalau kena."

"Ooohh... jangan pikirkan aku. Ini pertarunganmu," Naruto menambahkan, "Aku cuma membantu."

Neji mendengus, "Hn, menenangkan sekali."

Terdengar dentingan dari suatu tempat dan serangan _senbon_ pun dimulai lagi.

Naruto tahu kalau Neji itu kuat.

Tapi dia tak menyangka _shinobi_ dari klan Hyuuga itu bisa mengimbangi Haku. Setiap gerakan dari keduanya tanpa jeda; kecepatan dibalas kecepatan, dia juga selalu lupa kalau Neji memiliki pertahanan yang kuat, tentu saja ditambah dengan _Byakugan_. Dia sampai agak meragukan kalau dulu Sasuke pernah dibuat sekarat oleh Haku ini.

"Minggir— kau—menggangguku!"

Naruto menyingkir secara terhina dari radius serangan Neji namun juga mencoba menjauh dari cermin es Haku. Sepertinya memang Neji tidak butuh bantuannya... tapi setidaknya hingga Naruto menyadari sesuatu saat mengamati pemuda itu terengah.

"Aahh... jadi selama ini kau melindungiku ya."

Neji menghentikan putaran _taijutsu_-nya sambil mendelik galak.

Naruto berdecak kalem, "Sudah kubilang 'kan jangan peduli—"

"Kali ini aku benar-benar akan—" kalimat Neji terputus oleh serangan _senbon_ yang lain dan Naruto memutuskan sudah waktunya dia ikut bertindak.

Dia hanya perlu menghancurkan formasi bayangan 'kan? Selagi Haku disibukkan oleh Neji. Dia hanya perlu menghancurkan salah satu cermin ninjutsu itu... dengan _Rasengan_.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah _jutsu_-nya dikalahkan_ ninjutsu_ lawan, yang tak lain adalah Naruto dalam balutan _henge_ 'Gamatatsu', Haku sigap menyerang si pengguna. Naruto berguling ke tepian jembatan untuk menghindar dari tendangan yang diarahkan cepat padanya namun Neji tak kalah sigap. Pada akhirnya Naruto kembali mengawasi pertarungan _taijutsu_ keduanya.

Dia merasa agak bodoh karena tidak membuat rencana. Tapi bagaimanapun Naruto memang tak pernah merencanakan semua tindakannya. Dia memutuskan untuk mundur ke arah Tazuna dan Tenten. Sandalnya menginjak bekas-bekas cermin es Haku dengan bunyi keretak dan Tenten langsung mengangkat wajah ke arahnya, bersiaga.

"Eh, Hei... pertarungan hebat, ya?"

Tenten tak menjawab, masih memasang tampang curiga.

"Kau... jangan-jangan mata-mata Gato?" mata gadis itu menyipit sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat Naruto agak jengkel, "Jangan dekat-dekat!" dia juga sudah mulai mengacungkan kunai.

"Eehh... Gato yaa— OH! Benar juga... Gato!"

Lalu Naruto menghilang dengan satu lompatan jauh. Meninggalkan Tenten dan Tazuna yang saling pandang keheranan.

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan rombongan Gato yang berbaris menuju jembatan Tazuna. Mereka sangat menarik perhatian, orang-orang di jalan menyingkir begitu pasukan preman itu melewati kawasan pemukiman. Naruto memanfaatkan jalanan yang tiba-tiba lengang itu dengan berdiri di tengah-tengah, menghadap grup Gato dengan tangan bersedekap dan tanpa _henge_. Dia memakai wujud aslinya. Mempertahankan henge saat membutuhkan chakra yang besar untuk melawan puluhan pria bersenjata adalah hal bodoh, bahkan Naruto pun tahu itu.

"Heeii bocah... menyingkirlah!"

Naruto hanya membalas dengan mengertakkan buku-buku jari dan berteriak, "_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_"

"Kau—baumu, _bunshin_?"

Wajah dengan goresan melintang di kedua belah pipi itu menyeringai kepadanya sebagai jawaban, kalau Zabuza masih bisa menggerakkan tangan dia akan menampar wajah itu keras-keras. Satu gerakan lain dan hembusan angin memberitahunya kedatangan seseorang- bahkan seseorang itu terlihat menggendong...

"Haku?"

Dua _bunshin _berambut pirang menyambut helaan lega Zabuza dengan seringaian identik. Haku tampaknya terluka cukup parah tapi dia yakin pemuda itu masih bisa bertahan. Salah satu _bunshin_ menarik perhatiannya lagi dengan menjentikan jari-jarinya.

"Hei... hei Zabuza. Kau tak punya alasan lain untuk membunuh Gai-_sensei_ 'kan? Aku sudah membereskan Gato. Ninja tanpa klien berarti tak ada lagi misi."

Zabuza ingin mengatakan kalau Gato tak lagi menjadi kliennya dan tujuan misinya telah berubah menjadi balas dendam pada ninja Konoha. Tapi dia tahu bocah _bunshin_ ini tidak terlalu penting untuk tahu.

"Siapa kau?" Dia akhirnya bersuara, walau hanya terdengar seperti gerutuan, namun _bunshin_ bermata biru itu bisa mengerti ucapannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," katanya— walau hanya _bunshin_ tapi Zabuza bisa turut merasakan energi percaya diri darinya, "Eeehh... aku tidak begitu menguasai medis tapi kupikir Haku akan baik-baik saja dan luka-lukamu—"

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu," Zabuza kembali mengulang. Mata biru itu menyipit.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jangan memberiku itu, bocah. Siapa _kau_?"

"...Uzumaki Naruto, calon Hokage. Ingat-ingatlah itu."

Lalu dengan satu hembusan angin, dua _bunshin _milik _Uzumaki Naruto_ menghilang. Di sampingnya Haku telah membuka mata.

"Zabuza... dia..."

"Kau—oke?" Zabuza memaksakan diri untuk bangun namun lengan Haku menghalaunya menyuruh untuk tetap berbaring hingga mereka berbaring saling-menyamping.

"Apa dia _juga_ memberitahumu sesuatu?" Haku berkata pada akhirnya setelah mereka diam cukup lama.

"Bocah besar mulut."

"...kalimatnya ada benarnya, tahu."

"Jangan bilang kau terpengaruh."

"...dia punya bakat persuasi yang luar biasa."

"Cuma bocah sombong."

"...apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

"Kau...!"

Haku menggenggam tangan Zabuza yang berada di dekat tangannya.

"...ayo kita cari klien lagi, Zabuza."

Zabuza tak bergerak, tak membalas genggaman tangan Haku, bahkan deru nafasnya pun melemah. Haku mulai khawatir kalau Zabuza hampir kehilangan kesadaran jadi dia mengangkat sedikit tubuh bagian atasnya (tangan masih saling bertaut) untuk menatap wajah partner-nya itu. Namun ternyata Zabuza masih sadar, bahkan tatapannya semakin mengeras- bibi terkatup rapat. Lalu _nukenin _itu berkata dengan suara rendah minim emosi.

"Aku nggak akan mengakui punya hutang nyawa dengan salah satu_ Hokage_ suatu saat nanti. Kau dengar itu, Haku?"

Haku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

* * *

"Jaadiiii... Gamatatsu-saan," Gai merangkul pundak Naruto (yang kembali melakukan _henge _dengan menjadi 'Gamatatsu') dan menempel padanya sejak turun dari perahu. Tazuna dan Inari mengantar kepergian tim Gai dan Gamatatsu ini setelah bertahan selama dua hari ikut memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi selama pertempuran. Naruto tak pernah tahu kalau Gai-_sensei _se-flamboyan ini... selain daya saing-nya dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ tentu saja.

"Eh... ya?"

"Coba ceritakan permintaan misi mu itu?"

"Eh... akan kuceritakan begitu sampai di _Konohagakure_ saja bagaimana?"

"Yah... aku ini 'kan shinobi Konoha yang berpotensi ditunjuk untuk mengatasi misi mu lho."

Tenten, berjalan tegap di samping Gai, berdecak tak sabar.

"Aku masih mencurigaimu, Gamatatsu-san. Jangan-jangan kau ini _nukenin_. Kenapa masih memakai _henge_ kalau ingin menjadi klien kami? Begitu sampai di Konoha _henge_ mu harus dilepas ya, kalau nggak nanti bakal repot. Dan lagi, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan _henge_ dalam waktu lama? Seorang _gennin_ pun tak bisa menandingi ketahananmu— dan kau ini seharusnya cuma pengguna _chakra_ amatir 'kan? Itu salah satu alasanku curiga padamu."

Neji dan Lee, berjalan di depan, sepertinya turut menyuarakan pendapatnya dalam diam karena mereka melirik setiap beberapa saat ke arah Naruto.

"Eh.. iya juga ya. Ummm, oke. Aku akan melepas _henge_ ku. Eehh..."

Dengan satu hembusan pelan, sosok asli 'Gamatatsu' terungkap. Gai yang tadinya melingkarkan lengannya nyaris jatuh terjungkal karena pundak yang jadi tumpuan merendah hingga belasan senti. Dagunya nyaris menghantam puncak kepala pirang kalau saja Tenten tidak menarik pipa celananya.

"Ehm... halo lagi."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menerima pandangan terkejut dari empat pasang mata—yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya—dengan tatapan polos.

"...dia..."

"Pirang!"

"Bukan itu Lee! Kamu nggak lihat masalah sebenarnya—"

"...anak kecil?"

"_Byakugan_, Neji! Periksa apa dia pakai _henge_ lagi!"

"...aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi. Itu wujud aslinya."

"Bohooong!"

"Ehm... begini ya, Gamatatsu..._chan_..."

Naruto mengernyit dengan panggilan 'chan' itu dan berkata mengalahkan keributan di depannya, "Namaku bukan Gamatatsu. Panggil aku Naruto—dan tujuanku ke Konoha adalah mengajukan misi untuk mencari ayah."


End file.
